Intriga
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los generales están reunidos en el Templo de Poseidón. Además de la molesta humedad, Baian está intrigado. ¿Qué está haciendo Julián? ¿Por qué carga cajones de madera? ¿Podrán los generales lidiar con la intriga de su compañero?


**Intriga**

_Día 4 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 26. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿alguien leerá toda esta perorata?_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

* * *

><p><strong>Intriga<strong>

Hacía mucho calor, y la humedad del mundo marino no ayudaba. Por esta razón todos los generales se habían puesto de acuerdo para secuestrar a Isaak y juntarse en el Templo de Poseidón. Se les había olvidado pedirle a Hefestos, durante la reconstrucción, que les instalara aires acondicionados en los pilares.

Y aquí estamos. Isaak está amarrado y amordazado, cuanto más se enoja, más frío se pone el lugar y más felices son los generales.

Julián pasó caminando rápido hacia la izquierda. Y luego hacia la derecha pero esta vez con un cajón de madera en sus manos.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?

-No tengo idea, Baian. Pero por las dudas no le preguntes- le contestó Io que tomaba limonada.

Julián volvió a pasar hacia la izquierda, esta vez con las manos vacías. Y luego a la derecha, con otro cajón de madera.

-¿Se estará mudando?

-Espero que no. Porque si ya es insoportable con el poco tiempo que pasa acá, imagínate si su estadía fuera permanente.

Un escalofrío, que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura, bajo por las espaldas de todos los generales.

Julián volvió a pasar hacia la izquierda, con las manos vacías y sin su saco. Y luego a la derecha, con otro cajón.

-La curiosidad me está matando- se quejó Baian.

-mmmmmmm

-Isaak, no se te entendió nada.

-¡mmmmmmmmm!

-Amigo, yo no entiendo el lenguaje amordazado.

Julián pasó hacia la izquierda, con las manos vacías, sin su saco y con el pelo atado. Y luego a la derecha, con otro cajón.

-Ya no lo resisto. Kaysa, ve a investigar- ordenó Baian.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque se me cantó la gana. Y si te descubre, podes transformarte en alguien más.

Kaysa salió hacia la dirección donde había desaparecido el peliazul. Al cabo de un rato…

Julián pasó hacia la izquierda, con las manos vacías, sin su saco, con el pelo atado y en compañía de Kaysa. Y luego hacia la derecha, ambos con cajones en sus manos.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Para mí que lo descubrió y lo forzó a trabajar- dijo Io.

-mmmmmmmm.

-Isaak, compañero. Que no te entiendo una palabra.

-Yo iré a ver qué está pasando. Es mi sagrado deber.

Krishna salió en dirección al Soporte Principal. La misma dirección en que habían ido los transportadores de cajones.

Julián pasó hacia la izquierda, con las manos vacías, sin su saco, con el pelo atado y en compañía de Kaysa y Krishna. Y luego a la derecha, los tres cargaban cajones.

-¡Esto es ridículo!

Sorrento suspiró y siguió trabajando en sus partituras. En realidad no le interesaba lo que estaba pasando.

-mmmmmmmm

En vistas de que Baian no iba a tranquilizarse hasta saber lo que estaba pasando, Io se levantó y fue a ver lo que averiguaba.

Julián pasó hacia la izquierda, con las manos vacías, sin su saco, con el pelo atado y en compañía de Kaysa, Krishna e Io. Y luego a la derecha, los cuatro cargaban cajones.

-No puede ser- Baian se levantó y fue a sacarse la duda por su mismo.

-mmmmmmmmm

-Tú lo dijiste- contestó Sorrento.

Julián pasó hacia la izquierda, con las manos vacías, sin su saco, con el pelo atado y en compañía de Kaysa, Krishna, Io y Baian. Y luego a la derecha, los cinco cargaban cajones.

Sorrento agarró a Isaak y fue a ver qué estaba pasando, con kraken a la rastra. La intriga se le había pegado.

Al llegar al Soporte Principal descubrieron una pila de cajones de madera y a Julián subiendo a la cima de la pila.

-Listo. Ahora si llego- orgulloso, el heredero de la familia Solo, bajó con cuidado y agradeció a sus generales la ayuda.

-Julián, ¿para qué es la pila de cajones?- preguntó el único que no estaba amarrado o al tanto de la situación.

-Es que me olvide de decirle a Hefestos que me hiciera una escalera y no llegaba a la ventana del Soporte Principal. Pero ya lo solucioné.

-¿Y por qué no llamó a Hefestos para que le hiciera una? ¿O compró una en una ferretería?

-Es que estoy en banca rota. Tuve que pagarle la reconstrucción a Hefestos y no fue barata. Y todavía no termino de pagar todo ¿Me pregunto en qué se gastó tanto?

Los generales se hicieron los desentendidos. Nunca le dirían a su jefe que ellos le pidieron a Hefestos ampliaciones para sus templos y materiales más resistentes.

Por ahora, se quedarían con la pila de cajones de madera a modo de escalera.

-¿Por qué Isaak está atado y amordazado?

-Estábamos jugando- contestó Baian.

-mmmmmmmm

-Bien, pero no rompan nada. Me salió muy caro.

-¡mmmmmmm!- los intentos de gritos desesperados fueron ignorados por la encarnación de Poseidón, mientras Isaak era alejado de allí por sus compañeros.

Julián contemplaba orgulloso, su pila de cajones.

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde ese día…<em>

-¿Qué era tan urgente?

-Necesitamos que le borres la memoria a Isaak para que no nos mate por secuestrarlo para usarlo de aire acondicionado- explicó Sorrento.

Kanon los miró, rompió las ataduras de Isaak con su cosmos y abrió la otra dimensión.

-Son grandes, arréglenselas solos- y desapareció.

Los demás empezaron a correr siendo perseguidos por un furioso Kraken que, fiel a su mito, iba a asesinarlos a todos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspiración<strong>__: la ventanita del Soporte Principal que tanto me obsesiona. ¡¿Cómo le hace Julián para llegar a ella?!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Si desea donar una escalera o aire acondicionado para los fanáticos del Diluvio Universal comuníquese al 0-800-Poseidoneselmejor.**_

_**No olvide indicar a qué general le estaría donando el aire acondicionado. No queremos problemas. **_

_**Isaak ofrece sus servicios como aire acondicionado. En caso de estar interesado comuníquese al 0-800-Camus y déjele un mensaje al caballero de los hielos.**_


End file.
